User blog:NibiruMul/50 Facts About Isidore L'Orange
I figured that I'd list a bunch of facts/headcanons about my OC Isidore L'Orange since I've had him for two and a half years now and would like to get to know him more. UPDATE 8/10: Finally complete! #Isidore's full name is Isidore Aimé Alphonse Firmin Stanislas L'Orange. Aimé is after his father, Alphonse is after his mother's maternal grandfather Alfonso, Firmin was after his godfather (one of his father's pages), and Stanislas commemorates the feast day of Saint Stanislaus, which is on Isidore's birthday (April 11). #Isidore was mostly taught by private tutors before going to Ever After High. #Isidore was diagnosed with autism when he was two years old. #Isidore cannot play any instruments. #Isidore's blood type is AB+. #Isidore's favorite animal is the camel, while his least favorite animal is the huntsman spider. #Isidore speaks five languages: French, English, Italian, Spanish, and Arabic. #Isidore was born in his mother's bedroom. A midwife helped his mother deliver him. #Isidore identifies as a Roman Catholic, though he isn't that religious (for example, he eats meat on Fridays during Lent). Like many people in Féerie, his family also observes some pre-Christian customs. #Isidore doesn't have a good singing voice. #Isidore is very close with both of his parents, but is especially close with his mother. According to him, this song sums up his relationship with his mother. #Isidore's least favorite food is ground beef, which is also his creator's least favorite food. #Isidore is a big fan of the Pokemon games. #Isidore's room is painted tangerine. #Isidore's room contains a queen-size bed, a desk with a computer, a TV with a Wii U, a drawing table, a bookshelf for all his books, and lots of toys. #Isidore has been to Oz at least twice. He's also been to Neverland, Gwyntystorm, Serendip, Laputa, Balnibarbi, and the land of the Houyhnhnms. However, he's never been to Wonderland. #Isidore's favorite gemstones are fire opals. #Isidore got his ears pierced when he was twelve. #Isidore's locket, with the proper ceremonies, is able to summon the fairy Trusio from anywhere in the world. However, it only works in the dimension of Ever After. If Isidore goes to another dimension (accessed by a portal), he will be unable to summon her. #Isidore only brushes his teeth once a day. He admits that his teeth are kind of yellow. #Isidore has a huge collection of plushies. #Isidore doesn't like sports (for the most part) and finds watching sports to be really boring. #Isidore likes to wear speedos when he goes swimming. #Isidore cannot curl his tongue. #Isidore enjoys reading old texts and when he is at home he frequently spends time in the palace library. #Isidore has glasses and needs them to read the board, but he doesn't like wearing them. #Isidore hates Five Nights at Freddy's. #Isidore's big toes have calluses. #Isidore enjoys fast food. #Isidore usually sleeps in his boxers, though sometimes he wears pajamas or nightshirts. #Isidore likes researching famous people's family trees. #Isidore once walked backwards for a whole day. #Isidore likes listening to video game music. #Isidore's favorite Pokemon type is Ice. #Isidore's Super Smash Bros. 4 main is Marth. #Isidore hates the poop emoji because he thinks it's disturbing. #Isidore doesn't like coffee. #Isidore has cosplayed on a number of occasions. #Isidore owns a whale automaton that delivers him cookies and cakes. He keeps it at his palace. (The whale automaton is actually rather small, and it's powered by a combination of gears and magic.) #Isidore replaces the feather in his hat once every few months. #Isidore is good at carving things out of wood. #Isidore's least favorite TV show is My Little Puppy (a saccharine kids' show enjoyed by Shelby Tucker). #Isidore hates the word "feels" as a noun. #Isidore also hates the word "bae". #Isidore uses a mouse whenever he's on a laptop. #Isidore likes drinking soda right out of the bottle. #Isidore doesn't wear white socks. #Isidore's favorite flavor of ice cream is (you guessed it) orange, although he's also partial to watermelon, pistachio, and cotton candy. #Isidore gets nervous when he's around big dogs. #Isidore likes watching bad movies just to make fun of them. Category:Blog posts